


Doing New Things

by jacquelee



Series: Let's Kill Varrick in as Many Ways as Possible [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick and Zhu Li visit Bubbles and meet Helena and Alison. That has consequences. Quite big consequences. </p><p>Set post season three for Orphan Black, pre series for Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Character Death.

Working for Varrick was much more demanding than Zhu Li had imagined. She had only been doing it for a few months and was already very much thinking of quitting, of doing new things, better things. But then again, he really needed her, didn't he? 

There was so much to do all the time and she needed to be available 24/7 which was starting to put quite a strain on her, as was the condescending way he continued to treat her. But what else was she supposed to do? Quitting him would probably mean not finding any other work, since he was quite influential and she couldn't imagine him giving her references if she left. 

No, she had to stay and it wasn't even that bad, was it? At least she was able to work on a lot of inventions with him. Or, theoretically, when she didn't give him foot rubs or fetch things for him. 

Right now, she was standing in this little shop where Varrick was buying soaps, giving the woman behind the counter a lecture about how his skin was very delicate and piling soaps and crèmes on her without caring about how much she could carry. He never cared. 

"You can carry all?" 

A woman with wild blonde hair who spoke with a heavy accent had come up next to her, looking at her questioningly. Zhu Li didn't really know what to say. It was quite obvious that she couldn't but Varrick wouldn't be happy about her telling that to a stranger. 

But before she could say anything, the woman had gone behind the counter – the clerk didn't stop her so apparently she was allowed to go there – and came back with a huge bag with the shop's logo on it. 

"Here, have bag." 

"Thank you." 

Relieved, Zhu Li put all the soaps in the bag and put it on the floor. But the relief didn't last long, because Varrick was now calling for her and ordered her to try out some of the crèmes he wanted to buy. For the next half an hour or so, this went on, him ranting and yelling and talking over her and ordering her to do things. 

Then finally, he had bought everything he wanted to buy, three bags full. The blonde woman had brought more bags without comment and now Zhu Li just needed to see how to transport all of this back. 

"You work for him?" 

The blonde woman was there again, next to her, indicating Varrick with a nod, a frown on her face. 

"Yes. He's not as bad as it seems." 

Zhu Li didn't even know why she defended Varrick. He definitely was as bad as it seemed and she knew that. 

Apparently, the blonde woman also knew that, or at least could infer it, because she raised an eyebrow. 

"You can work elsewhere? Where there is less yelling?" 

Zhu Li sighed. 

"I wish. But I don't know how." 

She didn't actually plan on saying that, but there was something about this woman who now looked at her thoughtfully. But before either of them could say anything, Varrick yelled for her again. When she didn't come immediately, still figuring out how to best take up all three bags at once, he came for her and took her arm. 

"Come on, we don't have all day." 

"You should not grab women." 

The look the blonde woman gave Varrick was decisively disapproving. 

Zhu Li smiled nervously and took up the bags as good as she could, wanting to get out before Varrick made a scene. But of course, it was already to late. 

"What? Do you even know who I am? Don't tell me what to do!" 

"You are rude man. I do not like rude men." 

"Helena!" 

The woman from the counter looked warningly at the blonde woman, raising her eyebrows. Varrick looked in the direction of the counter, distracted momentarily. Then he shrugged.

"Okay whatever. Zhu Li, we are going." 

Varrick grabbed her arm again, quite obviously to make a point. Zhu Li sighed and resigned to follow him. Then the blonde woman, Helena, moved towards the counter with what seemed to be impossible speed, took something that looked like a letter opener from the counter and stabbed Varrick with it in the chest. 

All of that happened in so short a time that Zhu Li couldn't even grasp exactly what was going on. Varrick was going down to the ground, blood everywhere. She didn't even know how to react at all. Should she scream? How did one react when someone was murdered right in front of you? Was that even what was happening? Was Varrick dead?

Now the other woman came from the counter. 

"Helena, what are you doing? Do you know how hard it is to get bloodstains out of the floor? Let alone the clothes. Which are my clothes." 

"Sorry, sestra Alison." 

"And what are we going to do with another body, hm?" 

Wait, what? Another body? That woke Zhu Li up from her shock. 

"Who are you people?" 

Helena turned to her with a big grin, which seemed a tiny bit menacing seeing that she was covered in blood. 

"We are sestras." 

The other woman sighed and shrugged. 

"Welcome to the family I guess." 

Family? What? Looking from one to the other, now noticing the similarity between them that she hadn't seen before, Zhu Li didn't know at all what to say. But then, looking at Varrick who was lying on the floor, clearly dead, she realized that they had done her a favor. A big favor. 

A smile spread over her face. Family. Why not? Doing something else, something new was exactly what she needed.


End file.
